I Love You Rem
by Kaiya-Chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Rem is still alive and searching for Vash she has heard stories about him beinging a killer but does she believe them? plz r
1. The Search Begins

I Love You Rem

Chapter 1: The Search Begins

"Come on, we have to get to the escape pods now or we will crash!" Knives yelled to Rem and Vash, "Rowen must have changed the coarse of the ship, let's go now!"

"What do we do, Rem?" Vash asked as he looked up at the black haired woman for guidance.

"We have to go to the pods," Rem replied.

"Hurry, they are just up ahead," Knives said as they ran.

"You two go on ahead," Rem said.

"What? Rem, you have to come with us," Vash said begging to cry as he and Knives got into the pod, "Rem, come with us please."

"I'm sorry, Vash. I have to try and change the course to save the others who are still in hyper sleep," Rem said to them.

"No, Rem, please! Please don't go, Rem. Stay with us!" Vash sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Vash. I have to try and save them," Rem replied.

"Rem, No Please, Stay With Us!" Vash sobbed, "Vash, take care of Knives," Rem said as the door to the pod was closing, "Don't worry, Vash."

"Rem!" Vash yelled as the door closed and the last thing he saw of Rem was a single tear roll down her cheek. "Rem, no!" Vash yelled as the pod took off without Rem on it. "Please, Rem," Vash said watching through the window of the pod still crying. "No, Rem," the blonde haired boy sobbed as he saw their ship explode. "No Rem, come back, come back, Rem. Don't leave us, please," Vash cried.

"That wench actually did it," Knives said with an angry look on his face, "Oh well at least she's dead."

"Are you saying you planned this?" Vash asked still sobbing as he looked from the window to his twin brother, Knives.

"That's right and it would have worked if it wasn't for Rem. The only reason I let her live is because of how much you liked her. Now I see how imperfect she really was, it's a good thing she died," Knives told him.

"Ahhh nooo, bring her back you bastard," Vash yelled grabbing Knives and knocking him to the floor.

"Get off me, Vash," Knives said and pushed Vash off of him sending Vash flying to the other end of the pod.

"I'm sorry, Rem," Vash cried as he lay on the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That was all such a long time ago," Rem said, "And those man, if they hadn't have saved me I would have died. I remember… one of them grabbed me after I left Vash and Knives and ran to the control room. He took me to the remaining escape pods while his friends changed the course. He saved me, but died from his injuries before I knew how he and his friends had woken up and who he was. I didn't even know his name."

"Oh my Lord," a nurse said with great surprise as she walked into Rem's hospital room, "Doctor, Doctor! Rem Saverem has woken up, she is awake!" the nurse hollered the doctor who was just down the hall.

"Well, let's get her out of there," the doctor said opening the sleep chamber they had kept Rem in. "Rem, Rem, are you alright, Rem?"

"Yes, I'm fine but where am I?" she asked as she looked around the room and at the two people who stood in front of her.

"You're in a sleep chamber. You had a terrible accident a long time ago. We put you in here until we could help you," the doctor said. He was a short older man with graying brown hair and a lab coat.

"How long ago was this accident?" Rem asked.

"About 100 years ago," he replied as he looked at her charts which hung next to the sleep chamber.

"But how? How could you work on me that long? You would have died by now," she said.

"Well of course, lots of different doctors took care of you. There is no way only I could have," he told her.

"Oh I see. Oh dear… Vash and Knives," Rem said looking worried.

"Hmmm….. What Vash? Knives? What are you talking about, Rem?" he asked.

"On the ship, project SEEDS, the two boys. Vash and Knives were with me. They left in an escape pod," Rem replied as she thought back to that fearful day. She saw flashing red lights, alarms going off, as well as Vash's crying eyes.

"Well that was a long time ago, Dear. I'm sure they have passed on by now," he said.

"No, I don't think so. You don't know these two. They are different than most people. They would stay alive no matter what," she replied, "Now I must find them. Something could happen to them."

"But Rem, you need more rest," the doctor said trying to make her stay.

"No, I'm fine. I've been resting for 100 years. Do you have clothes I could change into? I really don't think this hospital gown will work very well," she said looking at what she was wearing.

"Yes, we have your clothes. The ones you were wearing when we found you. They are in the top shelf over there. We fixed them up for you, they weren't in good condition when we first found you," he said as she got her clothes.

"I see, thank you very much umm… can you leave for a minute so I can change?" Rem asked.

"Oh yes, of course," he said and left the nurse following him.

_I know Vash and Knives are still alive. They have to be and I'll find them_, she said to herself while putting on her clothes. "There much better, this is a lot better than a hospital gown," she said staring at herself in the mirror. She looked just like she always did. White t-shirt, light colored blue jeans, long black hair that went down to her waist. "I don't look at all different, I wonder what Vash and Knives look like now? Probably just as handsome as I dreamed they would," she said with a sad smile, "I do really miss them. "I wonder if they miss me or even remember me? Of course they remember me, don't think silly thoughts. Or at least Vash would remember me. I should find him first," she said and went to find the doctor. He was standing behind the desk reading over some charts. "I'm leaving now, to find Vash and Knives."

"My dear please. You must still be a little under. The medicine we gave you makes you think things that aren't true. Vash and Knives can't still be living that was over 100 years ago," he said as he stood behind the desk.

"I'm grateful that you're trying to help me, but I'm going, I have to."

"Rem, I can't stop you, but I can say this. If you ever realize you can't find them and want to come back, you can," he said with a soft warm smile.

"Thank you, but I don't think that will be necessary," Rem said heading out of the hospital. Once in daylight she stopped and soaked it all in. _How wonderful the setting sun feels upon my skin, and the breeze it smells of rain. Is this new world how I'd imagined it? Did everything turn out right?_ Rem thought to herself. _What happened?_ she asked herself as she opened her eyes. It wasn't at all what she imagined, _How did this happen where are all the flowers? All this is, is sand. How did this happen? Where is Vash? Knives?_ she wondered worriedly and began her journey into the world she'd awoken to. _What is this?_ she asked herself. She didn't understand what had happened to the world they'd so carefully planned out. "Huh? I was so busy thinking I didn't notice it was night," she said as she looked into the sky and saw the bright moon. Just before a cloud rolled in and blocked the light; she saw it a hole in the moon. _What in the world is that? Something made a hole in the fifth moon,_ Rem thought to herself. "Well, I can't worry about that now. I have to find Vash," she said and began to walk not even knowing where to start looking.

"I need something to eat," she heard a man say.

"Yeah, let's go to the saloon," another man replied.

_Food sounds good_, she thought and followed the men. "That must be it," she said as she watched the men walk in.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" the bartender asked as Rem as she sat at the bar.

"Well…" she began, "Could you please just give me something. You see I have been gone a long time and don't have any money."

"Money?" the bartender replied, "Oh you must mean double dollars. Well if you need some I know how you can get a bunch, 60 billion to be exact."

"60 billion, wow that's a lot. What do I have to do?" she asked thinking it was a simple job. It was a different time, maybe the payment for working had changed just like the land had.

"All you have to do is catch him," the bartender said.

"Him?" Rem asked with a puzzled look, "Who is him?"

"The Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede. He is a gunman. It is said that he is unbeatable. He wears a red coat and has blonde spiky hair," he said, "But he is very dangerous. People say he put the hole in the fifth moon and destroyed the cities called July and Augusta. They say his arm has some sort of power, they say he calls it an Angel Arm."

"An Angel Arm," Rem said with surprise in her voice, "Do you know where he is now?"

"I heard he was somewhere in Warren. He's traveling with some friends. I heard he is with a priest and two women. I hear the people there are doing all they can not to make him mad. They fear if they do he will destroy their city just like he did Augusta and July."

"You don't think he would really hurt them do you?" Rem asked hoping he'd agree with her.

"I bet he would, he's a man whose heart and soul are full of evil," the bartender replied as he washed out a shot glass.

"I see, well I must be going now. Thank you for your help," Rem said and turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss," the bartender called after her.

"Yes?" she replied and turned back to look at him.

"Here," he said and threw her a brown paper bag.

"Huh? Oh thank you," she said as she looked inside and saw a hamburger.

"You be careful, ok?" he said as he saw a smile appear on her face.

"Yes, I will," Rem replied and left the saloon. _No way, Vash. How could you? How could kill like that? Please tell me it's not true, please. Is all this my fault? Was it something I did to make you this way? _Rem asked herself as she walked out of the town and into the desert trying to find the town called Warren where she would hopefully find Vash.


	2. A New Friend

I Love You Rem Chapter 2: A New Friend

_I wonder… how do I even get to Warren?_ Rem asked herself as she walked through the desert. _Huh? What's that?_ she wondered as she turned around and saw a thing that looked to be made of metal and going very fast coming toward her.

"Hey there, what are you doing way out here all alone?" a heavy man wearing a baseball cap asked as he pulled up right behind her.

"What is this thing?" Rem asked staring at the strange machine he was sitting in.

"It's a car. Come on, you know what a car is, right?" the man asked a little confused.

"No, I'm sorry, but I've never seen anything like this before," Rem said and began circling the car looking at all the doors, gears, and wheels.

"Lady, are you sure your ok?" the man asked. He was kind of worried she might have hurt herself and lost her memory because she had never seen a car before.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Rem replied still looking at the car.

"May I ask why you are in the middle of the desert all by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm looking for someone. They said he is in Warren. And that's where I'm headed," she replied and stopped investigating the car and began to talk to the man face to face.

"You're trying to get all the way to Warren? On foot?" the man asked now even more concerned.

"Yes, I don't know where it is, or how to get there, but I know somehow I will find it. I believe in my heart that I will find it," Rem said with a look of determination on her face.

"Yeah well, Warren is still 300 iles away from what remains of July," the man told her.

"How far away is July?" she asked.

"It's about 60 more iles that way," he replied and pointed to the west.

"Oh really? That is a long way, but I'll get there I'm not giving up," Rem said as she looked from the man and to the west.

"Yeah well, I'm going through July. So I can take you there and part way to Warren."

"Really? You would let me come with you?" Rem asked.

"Well yeah, you seem like a nice young lady and it's dangerous to be out here alone," the man replied.

"Why is it dangerous?" Rem asked.

"Well there are lots of guys out here. They want to be as bad as Vash the Stampede and if you run into them all alone who knows what will happen to you," the man said.

"Are any of the men him? Are any of them Vash?" Rem asked as she stared at the man. She wanted an answer, but she wasn't sure what answer she wanted. She didn't want the answer to be yes Vash was one of them, because that would mean Vash was bad, but she didn't want him to say no Vash wasn't one of them either because it pretty much left her with no idea on how to find him.

"Well know," the man said as he scratched the hair under his cap and began to think, "The man who used to lead them he said he was Vash but then he was caught and turned out to be a fake."

"Oh I see," Rem replied half sad and half glad that Vash wasn't in with those men.

"What's wrong?" the man asked seeing the sad look on her face.

"Oh nothing, I was just hoping my friend was around here."

"I see, well you said before some guy told you he was Warren. If that is true I doubt he'd be around here."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rem replied still somewhat disappointed.

"Well, we should probably go. Hop in," the man said and pointed to the passenger seat.

"Ummm… ok…" Rem said as she walked around to the other side of the car. She was having a hard time trying to get the door open.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You've never seen a car before, here," he said and leaned over and opened the door for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself. My name is Rem."

"Hello there, Rem. That's an unusual name. Can't say I've heard it before," the man said as he turned the wheel so they would head for July, "My name is Duke."

"Duke huh, well I haven't heard that name before either," Rem replied with a smile.

"So what did you say your friend's name was?" Duke asked.

"His name is umm…. Steve," Rem said knowing she couldn't tell him she was looking for Vash the Stampede.

"Steve… I've heard that name before. How did you get separated from him?"

"Well, we weren't really separated. He just moved away and I lost track of him for awhile, that's all," Rem said trying to make herself sound convincing.

"Oh I see, well I hope you find him," Duke replied as they got closer to July.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Rem replied and thought of Vash until they came to a city. "Hey is that July?" she asked. She could see the remains of old buildings and houses among the sand.

"Yep, that's July."

"So, you can take me half way to Warren?" Rem asked as she watched the city get bigger as they neared the broken down gates.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can," Duke replied as they came to a part of July. It looked to be in better shape then most of the town, and there were poor people living in what remained of the buildings.

"People live here, but why?" Rem asked seeing all the poor people.

"Because they have no place to go. This is their home. It's all they have," Duke said and slowed down and stopped.

"Oh, I see," Rem said in a somewhat sad voice and looked at all the people that lived there. "So what are we stopping here for?"

"I come here and give these people food," Duke replied and got out of the car and walked around to the trunk.

"Hi, Duke," a man said as the people started coming to the car.

"Hello everyone, how are you?" he asked and pulled a few bags of food out of the trunk.

"We're good. Did you bring us some food?" a little boy asked.

"Yep, I did. I brought lots of food for you," Duke replied with a smile.

"Oh boy!" the boy replied with a high pitched voice and delighted smile.

"Hey, who is that?" a little girl asked and pointed at Rem who was getting out of the car.

"Oh that's Rem. She's my new friend and she would like it very much if you all would play with her, right Rem?" Duke said and looked at Rem.

"Oh yes, that would be great," Rem replied.

"Yay! We have a new friend, we have a new friend!" the kids yelled, "Come on let's go play tag."

"Ok, let's go," Rem replied with a smile as they all ran to an open spot to play their game.

"So, she is a friend. She seems nice and the kids seem to like her a lot," a man said as they put the food on a table that sat out in the open so all the people in the area could eat it.

"Yes, she is a very good person and I'm glad I met her. You don't meet very many nice people now a days," Duke said as they began to watch the kids play their game.

"Ok, ok that's enough for me. I can't run anymore," Rem said and sat down on the sand. Her hands on her knees and gasping for breath.

"Ok, hey guys lets go eat," a little boy named Mitch said and they all ran to the table full of food.

"They are good kids," Duke said as he walked up next to Rem, who was still sitting on the ground.

"Yeah they are. I feel so bad for them, that they have to live like this."

"I know, I bring food here for them every month. I do my best to help them out," Duke replied as they watched the kids eat.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful thing you're doing," Rem said as she looked up at Duke with a smile.

"Well, we should probably go. It's getting dark," Duke said as he looked up at the sky. It was true, it was getting dark. The sun was setting making the sky a lovely purple and orange color.

"Ok," Rem replied and followed him to the car.

"You know, I've been thinking," Duke said as they headed for Warren.

"Yes?" Rem asked and looked over at him.

"Well since you were so nice and played with the kids. I've decided I can make my trip a little bit longer and take you all the way to Warren."

"Really? Oh thank you so much!" Rem said happily.

"Hey no problem. We should be there by about 10:00 tomorrow morning. so why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up before we get there," Duke said.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this helps me," Rem replied.

"Hey you helped me by playing with the children. So I figured I should return the favor and take you all the way to Warren."

"Oh thank you so much," Rem said and drifted off to sleep. Playing with those kids really brought back memories of when she played with Vash and Knives, it brought a very claming and peaceful feeling with it which made sleep very easy.


	3. Old Friends Reunited

I Love You Rem Chapter 3: Old Friends Reunited 

"Rem, Rem, wake up. We're here," Duke said as he slowed down his car, driving with his left arm and shaking the sleeping woman with his right.

"Already?" Rem said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah look," Duke replied.

"Wow, it's big," Rem said as she looked out the window.

"So I guess I'll have to drop you off here. I have to get going. I have a tight schedule to keep you know," Duke said and stopped the car.

"Yeah, I understand. Thank you so much, Duke," Rem said as she took off her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Good luck, Rem. I hope you find your friend and we meet again," Duke said as he started the car. His window open to keep air flowing in the hot car.

"Hey, Duke!" Rem yelled as the car began to turn around.

"Yes?" Duke asked and stopped the car.

"I'm glad your helping out the town like that. Bringing them food. I mean, I think it is really great and I wish everyone was as nice as you," Rem said and blushed a little.

"Oh yeah, well I was driving past there and saw all those kids and I just had to stop," Duke replied.

"Yeah well, I just wish more people would help those people," Rem replied.

"I know, if the people on this dusty planet would stop drinking and killing others and just help this life would be much more enjoyable."

"I agree, no one has the right to take the life of another," Rem replied with a smile. she hadn't said those words in along time. She could see Vash's smiling laughing face.

"I wish more people would say things like that," Duke said, "Well I better get going. Bye, take care."

"You too," Rem said as the car began to drive away. _Well, I guess I had better start searching for Vash,_ Rem thought and began to walk into the town. _This place is so big how can I possibly find him?_

"Ahhhhh! Run away! It's Vash the Stampede! He's attacking the town!" a man yelled as he and many others ran past Rem.

"What? Vash is attacking people?" Rem said aloud. _I must stop him. I won't let him hurt anyone else. _"Hey, where is he? Where is Vash?" Rem yelled at a man who was running away.

"He's back there," he said pointing in the direction everyone was running from, "But don't go back there. He's got two people hostage and he wants five million double dollars or they die."

_Oh Vash how could you?_ Rem thought to herself as she ran to where the man said he was. _Huh?_ she said stopping suddenly and stared, _But…. But that's not Vash. That doesn't look anything like him. How can this be the bartender said Vash the Stampede had blonde hair and an Angel Arm but this guy… no way this can't be right. _

"I'm Vash the Stampede, now give me all the money or these people die!" a tall man with red hair that went down to his shoulders said. He was holding his gun to one of the hostages' heads. The hostages were both tied with their hands behind their backs and their legs tied together so they couldn't get up or run.

"My mommy!" a little boy yelled and ran to his mother who was one of the hostages.

"Hey, you little brat!" the man claiming to be Vash yelled and grabbed the boy's arm before he could reach his mother.

"Mommy!" the boy yelled again.

"You know what? I'm going to make an example out of this little brat. I'm gonna show you just what happens when you don't do what I say," the man said and pointed his gun at the boy's head. The boy tried to run but the man held the boy's arm firmly.

"No please, you can't!" the boy's mother yelled as horrified tears began flowing down her face. She would have jumped in front of her son if needed. But her legs and arms were tied so there was nothing she could do except watch.

"I can do whatever I want, Lady. And you should have thought your brat here to behave and not interfere with other people's business."

"He's only a boy, please don't kill him!" the other hostage yelled.

"He's gonna die. It's his own fault. I am Vash the Stampede. No one can beat me!" the man said with a laugh as a click was heard telling everyone that the gun was ready to fire.

"Hey don't you dare shoot him!" a man in a suit with a huge cross yelled from across the street. He'd been watching and wouldn't have gotten involved if the hostages lives weren't in danger, but now he could see that the boy's was.

"Who the heck are you?" the man with red hair yelled back. He was getting very angry that everyone kept interrupting him.

"Who cares who I am? It's not important. What is important is that you let him go!"

"I am Vash the Stampede! I can do whatever I want and there is no way I'm listing to a guy like you!" the man yelled again.

"What if I said that I don't believe you're Vash the Stampede?" another man said. He walked up behind the man with the big cross. He had spiky blonde hair and wore a red coat.

"What? How dare you! I'll shoot you dead right now, but first I have to blow this kids brains out."

"No, you won't," the man with the big cross said. He pulled the strap closest to his finger off. That caused all the other straps to release and the white cloth covering the cloth to come off and fall to the ground, revealing what the cross really looked like.

"What the heck is that thing?" the man asked as he stared at the man in black.

"It's the newest style in weaponry," the man said with a smile and pointed the huge cross-gun at the red haired man.

"Easy, Wolfwood. Don't shoot him yet," the man with blonde hair said.

"But, Vash, he's gonna kill that kid," Wolfwood replied.

_What did he say? Vash?_ Rem wondered as she stared at the two men, _He does look like Vash, could it really be him?_

"What did you call that blonde guy Vash? He isn't Vash, I am!" the man with red hair yelled angrily.

"Oh, shut up!" Wolfwood hollered to the man.

"Tell me Mr. Vash the Stampede," Vash said to the red haired man, "If you really are Vash the Stampede then let me see you blow up this town."

"What are you crazy!"

"You'll kill us all!" the towns' people yelled at Vash.

"What? Do you want to die Blondie?" the red haired man yelled.

"Yeah sure, so let's see it!" Vash hollered back.

"I'm tired of this, this kid is dying now!" the red haired man yelled and turned his attention back to the boy.

"Mommy, help me!" the little boy cried and struggled to get away, but the imposter held him still.

"Please, don't hurt him!" the mother yelled trying to get to her boy.

"Sit still or you're next," one of the henchmen said as hestared at the woman with angry eyes.

"No!" the mother screamed as tears began to run down her face.

"No, don't shoot him!" Rem yelled as she confronted the red haired man, "Please don't shoot him."

"Rem?" Vash said quietly his eyes began big with disbelief.

"Don't shoot him. No one has the right to kill another person," Rem said as she slowly walked toward the man and boy. Much like she had done to Rowan when he tried to shoot Knives back on Project SEEDS.

"Get out of here, Lady. Unless you want to die!" the red haired man yelled at Rem.

"You can't kill him," Rem said and continued to move forward.

"Beat it, Lady!" he yelled again and pulled the gun away from the boy's head and pointed straight between Rem's calming peaceful brown eyes.

"If you don't get out of here I'm gonna shoot!" he yelled again his hand was shaking, almost as if he was afraid to shoot. He was confident before, but now when it really was about to happen he got nervous. "Alright, Bitch, now you die!"

"Rem!" Vash yelled and pulled out his silver pistol and shot.

"He got him!" one of the men who lived in the town yelled.

"He hit him in the shoulder. It's not too serious," one of the doctors that was standing nearby said as some policeman ran to them.

"You did it, Needle Noggin!" Wolfwood said with a smile as he put the cloth and strips back on his cross. "You really are too soft."

"Rem," Vash said approaching the black haired woman. "Rem, is it really you?" Vash asked. His light green eyes as small as the specks of sand they stood on. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Yep, it's me," Rem replied with a smile.

"Mommy!" the little boy yelled and ran to his mother.

"Thank you both so much for saving my boy," the woman said to them as she hugged her boy tight.

"You're welcome," Rem replied. "What's wrong? Vash?" Rem asked, but all he did was stare at her. "Vash?" she asked again.

"I… I thought you were dead," he said quietly, "I can't believe it's really you, Rem," he said and hugged her tight.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a short woman with short black hair dressed in a white outfit asked.

"Millie, Meryl, what are you doing here?" Wolfwood asked as he walked toward them.

"What do you think?" Meryl replied.

"We are doing our job. We heard Mr. Vash was causing lots of trouble over here," Millie a tall girl with long blondish brown hair replied.

"Well, Vash wasn't doing any of it. It was another imposter," Wolfwood told them.

"Really? Well that's good," Millie replied with a smile. "I'd hate it if Mr. Vash did something wrong. He seems like to nice a person."

"Who is that?" Meryl asked pointing at Rem.

"I dunno. Vash just ran up and started hugging her," Wolfwood replied.

"I missed you to, Vash," Rem said as he hugged her.

"I just can't believe it's you," Vash replied as a few stray tears fell down his face. She felt and smelled just as she had back then. The only difference was she was shorted then he was now. Once he regained himself and convinced himself she was in fact Rem and was really in front of him he let her go.

"And I can't believe how many people have told me that you are a killer. Why are you killing people, Vash? You know it's wrong," Rem said with a confused, angry, and disappointed look on her face. It blew her mind away that Vash didn't seem to be all that different, personality wise, and he still killed people.

"You don't understand, Rem. I never did anything. Bad things just happen to me and I'm the one who gets blamed for them," Vash replied as he stared down at Rem. The mixed emotions of everlasting love and disappointment on her face broke Vash's heart.

"It's true," Wolfwood said, "He hasn't done anything wrong. All he's guilty of is saving a bunch of people."

"Yeah, Mr. Vash is a really great guy," Millie added with her usual smile.

"Why did you blow up Augusta and July? Only you could have done that," Rem said a little angry that Vash had destroyed two cities, but at the same time believed that he wasn't a bad guy.

"It wasn't my fault. It was Knives," Vash wined.

"Oh my God, I forgot about Knives! We have to find him!" Rem said and turned to leave even though she had no idea where she was going.

"No!" Vash replied suddenly. He remembered how happy Knives was when Rem was supposed to have died. He knew if Knives saw her now he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"But why?" Rem asked confused.

"Because he is evil. He is the reason those cities were destroyed and all those people were killed."

"What?" Rem asked not believing her ears.

"Yeah, it's his fault all this has been happening to Vash," Wolfwood said as he smoked a cigarette.

"No," Rem said quietly trying her best to hold back her tears. "Why? Why would he do this?"

"I dunno, but he… it's his fault our space ship crashed. He reset the coordinates," Vash told her.

"But why?" Rem asked as tears begun to slide down her cheeks. She was so confused. She had no idea why Knives would do such a thing. She blamed herself for it. She felt if Knives did it then it had to have been because of something she had taught to him all those years ago; where else would he have gotten an idea to do it?

"I'm not sure," Vash replied. "Listen you can't stay with me. It's too dangerous," Vash replied. He couldn't look at Rem anymore. He stared at the sand on the horizon. He wanted Rem to stay with him more then anything, but he knew it would be better for her if she stayed away from him. He didn't want to see the look on her face when she found out he had to leave her behind.

"But I want to," Rem replied.

"You can't, too many people want to kill me and I don't want you in the middle of it," Vash replied sadly.

"But, I came here to see you. I don't want to leave."

"It's ok, Wolfwood has a church you can stay at. I'll come and get you when they aren't after me anymore. Don't worry it will be ok," Vash told her.

"No, I don't care if I die! I didn't come all this way to go live in a church! I came to find you!" Rem said still crying.

"Don't worry, Rem. It's not that bad of a place and I'm sure things will be peaceful again soon," Wolfwood said trying to comfort her.

"But…." Rem started.

"Please Rem, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you again…. I love you Rem," Vash said.

"Don't worry, Millie and Meryl can take you there. You won't go by yourself," Wolfwood said as he stared at the dark haired woman.

"What? Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing? We have a job to do you know and we can't do it if we're at Wolfwood's church," Meryl said angrily.

"Come on, Meryl. Rem's life is more important than some dumb job," Millie said.

"Hello, Vash the Stampede," they heard a voice say.

"What is that?" Rem asked looking around.

"It's Legato!" Wolfwood said.

"I see Rem Saverem has returned. Well, we'll have to make her disappear again won't we, Vash?" they heard Legato again.

"Millie, Meryl, take Rem to the church now!" Vash yelled as he and Wolfwood got ready for the upcoming battle.

"But Vash, I want to stay with you!" Rem said as Millie threw her over her shoulder and began to run.

"Get out of here now!" Wolfwood yelled to the girls.

"Come on Meryl, we have to go now!" Millie yelled as she continued to run.

"Right," Meryl replied and followed Millie.

"Rem Saverem I see you," Legato said with an evil laugh.

"No Vash, I want to stay, I want to stay!" Rem yelled at Millie.

"I'm sorry Rem, but you can't," Millie replied as she ran.

"You can't get away, Rem. Not this time," they heard Knives say.

"Knives!" Vash yelled, "Knives, leave Rem alone. If you want someone to fight, fight me!"

"Where are they?" Wolfwood yelled as he and Vash desperately looked for their enemies.

"I dunno, I dunno!" Vash yelled back.

"I'm gonna get you Rem, just like the spider gets the fly," Knives said with an evil laugh.

"Vash, no!" Rem screamed as Millie carried her away.

"Don't let them get her you two!" Wolfwood yelled at Millie and Meryl.

"Don't worry we won't!" Meryl yelled back and disappeared behind a building.

"Can't we stop, please? I can't run anymore," Meryl said as they ran out of the city.

"No, we have to get to the church. If they said to go there then it must be safe there," Millie replied as they ran, "There should be a place coming up soon where we can get some animals to ride to December the church is 300 iles away from December."

"Oh, Vash, Knives…. Why? Why is this all happening?" Rem said quietly as she saw the town get smaller and smaller.


	4. Battle Between Brothers

I Love You, Rem Chapter 4: Battle between Brothers 

"Knives, where are you!" Vash yelled as he and Wolfwood continued to look around.

"Why I'm right here," Knives replied and came into view with Legato right by his side.

"What do you want?" Wolfwood yelled.

"I merely want to depose of that woman," Knives replied as he looked down upon Vash from the top of a building.

"How did you know about Rem?" Vash yelled up to his brother.

"Well that should have been an easy answer, Brother. You know I have my men out watching you. To put it mildly Legato simply spotted that wench trying to save that boy. He informed me at once and I rushed right over."

"Why do you want to kill her?" Wolfwood asked.

"Because she ruined my perfect plan. She reset the course on that accursed ship project SEEDS. She ruined everything and now she must pay," Knives said angrily.

"But…" Vash began.

"Now I will take care of you and then go and get Rem," Legato said as he jumped down to where Vash and Wolfwood where standing.

"That's what you think!" Wolfwood said and pulled out his cross and pointed it straight at Legato.

"Do you think you can beat me with something like that?" Legato asked with a laugh.

"I can sure as hell try," Wolfwood replied and began to shoot.

"See, I told you you couldn't," Legato replied as he moved so fast the bullets missed. "It is foolish to try and defeat me," he said as he used his powers to disappear and suddenly reappear right behind Wolfwood.

"Wolfwood, lookout!" Vash hollered and ran at Legato.

"Now you die," Legato said in his usual calm voice and was getting ready to do an attack.

"No you don't!" Vash replied and punched him in the face before he could unleash his attack.

"Thanks, Vash," Wolfwood said as he watched Legato fall to the ground.

"No problem," Vash replied.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to get rid of you myself," Knives said and jumped down in front of Legato.

"Knives, I can take care of them," Legato said getting up.

"No, you have proved your uselessness," Knives replied.

"Knives," Legato said again.

"Fine, I shall give you another chance. Take care of Wolfwood. I will take care of Vash," Knives said.

"Yes, Sir," Legato said and looked at Wolfwood.

"Come on, I'm ready!" Wolfwood yelled as they began to fight.

"Now shall we begin?" Knives asked Vash.

"Yeah, let's go," Vash replied.

"You're not bad," Legato said as Wolfwood blasted him with his missile launcher.

"I know," Wolfwood replied with a smirk.

"Vash! Please let me go! I want to stay with him!" Rem yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that," Millie replied.

"I see it, the place to get a ride," Meryl said as they approached a building with very strange looking animals outside.

"I don't want to," Rem yelled.

"What's wrong, Brother? Even I thought you could fight better than this," Knives said with a laugh as he watched his brother try to stand.

"Who cares how good I fight as long as I win, it doesn't matter," Vash replied his body covered in bumps and bruises.

"See!" Knives yelled angrily, "See what that woman has done to you? She has made you soft! Vash, you want to be the most powerful! The leader! They need to serve you! You are their master!"

"No you're wrong. I am their servant, I protect them," Vash replied.

"Vash, listen to me!" Knives said and grabbed Vash by the throat.

"Needle Noggin!" Wolfwood yelled as he watched Vash begin strangled.

"The only one you need to worry about is me," Legato said and punched Wolfwood in the face.

"Vash!" Rem cried. She could tell he was losing.

"Rem, please," Meryl said as they rode off toward December.

"I can't leave, let go!" Rem yelled as she began to struggle. She managed to get away from Millie. She fell on the ground and hit the sand hard as she fell off the animal. _I won't let Knives kill him. _Rem thought to herself as she got up and ran.

"Rem, stop!" Millie yelled as Rem began to run back to Vash.

"So Brother, how do you want to die?" Knives asked as he stood over his brother's bloody body.

"I'm not dying yet," Vash replied trying to stand but unable to make his body work right.

"You'll die when I say," Knives said. "And I say you die now!" he said as he pointed him gun at Vash.

"I'm not giving up, not now, not after I found him," Rem said as she ran.

"What should we do?" Millie asked as they watched her run.

"I'm not sure," Meryl replied. "If we catch her she'll just get away again."

"Well, we have to do something, Meryl," Millie said.

"Yes, maybe we should just do as Vash said and go to December," Meryl replied.

"But we'll be going there for no reason if Rem doesn't come," Millie added.

"I know, but I just don't know what to do," Meryl replied.

"Maybe we should just wait here. I'm sure they will come here when the battle is over and then we can take Rem to Mr. Wolfwood's church," Millie said.

"I guess," Meryl replied with and unsure look on her face.

_I'm not leaving you, Vash. I'm not losing you again_, Rem repeated to herself as she ran.

"Alright Brother, here is where we part," Knives said as he shot Vash in the side.

"No!" Vash replied. His left side was suddenly filled with pain and the hot red liquid seeped to the ground and was soaked up by the sand.

"Next I'll put a bullet between your eyes."

"Here how's this?" Legato said as he pointed his gun at Wolfwood.

"No, stop!" Wolfwood yelled as Legato shot him in the leg.

"Ahhhh!" Wolfwood screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Are you ready to die?" Knives asked Vash.

"I'm sorry, Vash," Wolfwood said as he was beaten down again by Legato. His injured leg prevented him from making and fast movements.

"Vash!" Rem yelled in her mind as her eyes widened at the sight of Vash and Knives.

"Goodbye, Brother, now you die," Knives said. "No wait, I'm going to work on my long-distance shooting. I haven't done it in awhile," Knives said and took a few steps back. "Ah yes, much better. Now I actually have to aim instead of just putting the gun to your head."

"No don't," Wolfwood said as he tried again to get up.

"I'm not going this easy, no way," Vash said softly as he pulled out his sliver pistol.

"Oh I see, you're trying to shoot me. Well it's not going to work," Knives said.

"I'm not going to let him die," Rem said as she neared the battle. "I can't let him die like this," she said not seeing him draw his gun. She was to focused on the gun pointed at Vash to realize that Vash was trying to defend himself.

"Well Brother, it's been a blast, but I really must go," Knives said as he was about to pulled the trigger on his gun.

"I'm not going anywhere, not yet," Vash said and with out thinking shot his gun.

"What was that? A gunshot?" Legato asked. He too didn't see Vash draw his gun.

"What? Why isn't Knives dead?" Wolfwood asked himself staring at Knives not bothering to look at Vash because Vash wasn't in danger at the moment.

"No… no," Vash said in shock, dropping his gun on the ground. "No, Rem, no!" Vash yelled as he saw Rem drop to the ground in front of him.


	5. Friends Depart

I Love You Rem Chapter 5: Friends Depart 

"Oh this is too funny. It's even better then I had planned," Knives said with a laugh.

"He shot her," Legato said as he and Wolfwood stared at them.

"No…. Rem, No!" Vash yelled as he crawled over to Rem, who lay only a few feet away.

"Vash," Rem said softly as Vash leaned over her. "I'm sorry, Vash," Rem said begging to cry.

"He shot her, he killed her," Legato said with an amused look on his cold face.

"No, he didn't mean to," Wolfwood said as they continued to watch. He didn't want Legato's taunting to get to Vash. If it did, he wasn't sure what would happen. Would Vash just snap and kill them all? Or would he be consumed by grief and easily killed?

"Who cares wither he did or not? He still shot her," Legato replied, planning his mind games with Vas yet again. His goal was to get Vash to believe he killed Rem intentionally.

"Hey, he didn't kill her. She's still alive and she'll be fine, you'll see," Wolfwood said and ran over to Vash and Rem. Dragging his leg behind him, almost tripping but catching himself before he did.

"Wolfwood, I shot her… I shot Rem," Vash said still in shock.

"She'll be fine. It's ok Vash," Wolfwood replied trying to comfort them.

"Vash, I'm sorry," Rem said again.

"No Rem, you shouldn't be sorry, I'm the ones who's sorry. I shot you."

"No, not about that," Rem said quietly.

"What?" Vash asked.

"I'm sorry, Vash. I left you; I left you and Knives all alone."

"Don't worry about that. I don't care, Rem. You're here now and that's what's important," Vash said as he held Rem in his arms. Her blood making his red coat appear a dark red. It was no longer bright and vibrate, but dull and gloomy.

"Vash, we need to get a doctor and quick," Wolfwood said as he looked at all the blood that was coming from Rem's chest.

"I don't want to leave," Vash said.

"It's ok, Vash. Go I'll still be here I'll be waiting for you," Rem said.

"But I want to stay. I don't want to go. I love you Rem," Vash said he too was now in tears.

"Oh wait dammit. You can't go. You're about as bad as she is and there is no way I'm leaving you two alone with Knives and Legato here," Wolfwood said not knowing what to do now.

"Wolfwood, please go get a doctor. Please, we have to save Rem," Vash said and looked up at Wolfwood.

"I'm not leaving. They'll kill you while I'm gone," Wolfwood replied. _How could one bullet do so much damage?_ he asked himself as he looked at Rem's wound.

"You're smarter than I thought, Wolfwood," Knives said. "It's a shame really. If I would of known you could have fought like that I would of made better use of you."

"What?" Vash asked and looked at Wolfwood. "You're on their side?" he asked.

"No, I'm not" Wolfwood replied.

"Liar" Knives replied. He wanted to see the look on Vash's face when he found out he had just shot Rem and then come to find that his best friend is on the enemies' side.

"Wolfwood?" Vash asked. He wanted to know the truth. He wasn't sure how he would react, but he wanted to know.

"I used to be, but that was before I met you" Wolfwood replied.

"Wolfwood, why didn't you tell me?" Vash asked still holding Rem.

"Because I didn't want you to know," Wolfwood replied.

"But why not?" Vash asked.

"Because I just didn't, ok?" Wolfwood said.

Wolfwood..." Vash said trying to decide wither he should be angry or not. Anger was beginning to show on his face.

"Vash…" Rem said weakly.

"Yes, what's wrong, Rem?" Vash asked as concern rushed over his face.

"Please, don't do this, Vash. Don't hate Wolfwood. I think I know why he didn't say anything to you. Because he was afraid. He was afraid that if you knew the truth, if you knew who he really was, then you'd reject him. That you'd hate him. Please don't hate him, Vash. He only did it because he's your friend."

"I see," Vash said. When he thought about it the way Rem did, all his anger was gone. Wolfwood really was his friend wither he was on the other side or not, "Wolfwood, please go get a doctor. If you don't Rem will die," Vash said.

"This is so great. I wish I had my camera," Knives said and continued to laugh.

"Knives, how could you laugh? She loved you too," Vash said as he held Rem. "She is getting very cold, Wolfwood, please hurry."

"But Vash, they'll kill you and finish off Rem," Wolfwood said.

"No, we won't," Knives said with a smile, "We'd let Rem die, yes. We'd take her away from Vash, but we'd beat her to death while Vash watched then we would kill him as well."

"How could you," Wolfwood said angrily.

"I don't care."

"Huh? Rem? Rem, please. Please don't talk. You have to save your strength," Vash said as he started down at Rem who could barley keep her eyes open.

_This is crazy. She'll kill herself if she doesn't calm down_, Wolfwood thought to himself as he started into Rem's brown eyes, _She's more than have dead, but her eyes, such a strong look of determination in her eyes._

"Rem, please be still," Vash said as Rem tried to get up.

"Let me go, Vash," Rem said as she pushed Vash's arms away and stood up as straight as she could. "Do it then, Knives. I will let you kill me, but you have to let Vash and Wolfwood go in return."

"Rem, no!" Vash yelled.

"Leave me alone, Vash. I have to do this," Rem said.

"Rem, this is a complete waste of your life. Even if they let us go and kill you they could always kill us after you're dead," Wolfwood said as he stared at Rem. Her white shirt was torn where the bullet had entered and a dark red had engulfed most of her shirt. Her breathing was very heavy, the bullet had probably entered her lung and blood was filling it right at that very moment.

"I don't believe that," Rem replied and looked at Knives.

"She is right, Wolfwood. My word is my word. But that doesn't mean I won't try and kill them later on," Knives said.

"Vash, if you're healed could you fight Knives?" Rem asked.

"Yes but…." Vash began as he sat on the ground and looked up at Rem. He had that same look he had when he was a little boy, innocent and seeking guidance.

"Then I'll do it, I'll die," Rem said.

"Rem, no you can't be serious," Wolfwood said as Rem walked over toward Legato and Knives. Her walk was abnormal from loss of blood. She stumbled a few times and couldn't walk in a straight line.

"I am dead serious," Rem said and stopped in front of Knives.

"Delightful," Knives said with an evil smile.

"Rem… no…" Vash said and tried to get up and go after her.

"No, Vash, there's no way I'm letting you kill yourself:" Wolfwood said and held him back.

"But Wolfwood, I have to help her, let me go!" Vash yelled as tears started running down his face.

"I don't like it either, but this is her choice," Wolfwood replied.

"But Wolfwood, she doesn't have to make this choice!" Vash yelled.

"She doesn't, but she did," Wolfwood said as Legato and Knives started to beat Rem, knocking her to the ground and pushing her face down in the sand.

"Rem no," Vash said again, "Let me go, Wolfwood!"

"I can't," Wolfwood replied.

"Why not, it's not too late yet. We can still save her," Vash said as he watched in horror at what they were doing to her.

"No," Wolfwood replied, "We can't save her."

"But why?" Vash asked.

"Because she saved us," Wolfwood replied sadly, "She is doing this for us, Vash. She doesn't have to but, she is and do you know why? It's because she loves you so much."

"What does that have to do with her dying?" Vash asked as Wolfwood held him on the ground.

"A lot, she loved you so much she came and found you and is now dying for you. You thought you had to save her. Well, she had to show you how much she loved you, Needle Noggin. She is showing you that love with her own life. So you see, this is her choice. We can't stop her, even if we saved her today Knives and Legato would be back tomorrow and we still won't be healed enough to protect her. She knows this, Vash. That's why she's doing this. She doesn't want you to go through the pain everyday."

"What pain? The pain of being shot? I don't care about that," Vash replied as Rem let out a little scream. She was doing her best not to scream. She knew it hurt Vash, but Legato had kicked her in her wound and the pain was unbearable, she couldn't help it.

"No not that, something much worse. The pain of knowing she will never be safe, and the pain she has of knowing you will never be happy. All you'll do is worry about her. We all know it's true. She wants you to live your life happy not worry. So you see we have to let this happen."

"Vash…" Rem said quietly as she lie on the ground tears streaming down her face from the pain.

"Rem!" Vash yelled again.

"Vash, please, Wolfwood speaks the truth. You must understand this. It has to be this way. It's the only way to save you."

"But Rem…" Vash said.

"No buts, Vash. Please don't worry about me. I'll be ok. I'm going to the land of the angel's. I'm going to Heaven, Vash. I'll be fine there and I'll get to see Alex again. Please don't be sad for me. I want you to be happy."

"But Rem, I don't want you to die," Vash said.

"Vash, let me tell you something," Rem said as Knives stopped beating Rem for the moment so he could hear what she had to say. "When SEEDS blew up, there where some men there. They had woken up somehow. They where so bright I could hardly see their faces. They told me I had to live, because there where two boys that needed my help. They would need me or they would both be swallowed up, one by death and the other by darkness. They said I had to live because I had to save them. Their faces were so bright I could hardly see them. They put me in an escapes pod then just vanished. I had thought they had run back to the control panel and died when the ship blew up, but I have given this a lot of thought these past few days. I don't think they were men at all. There is no possible way they could have woken up and their faces were so bright. I started to think; maybe they didn't die on SEEDS maybe when they vanished. They didn't run back to the control room. That they had made sure I was safe and then returned to the land, Heaven. That they knew my time wasn't over yet. That they knew I had to be here to protect you."

"That's the biggest load of lies I've ever heard, its crazy. This wench is crazier than I thought," Knives said with a laugh.

"Rem, why do you think they were angels?" Vash asked.

"Because the one that carried me to the pods. He looked just like Alex; he even smiled and sounded like him. He wanted me to be here to save you," Rem said.

"That's it, I've heard enough!" Knives yelled and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rem.

"No don't!" Vash yelled at Knives.

"Rem, what did you mean by," if I wasn't here one would be swallowed by death and the other darkness"?" Wolfwood asked.

"That Vash would die and with Vash gone there'd be no one to save Knives," Rem replied as loud as she could. She couldn't talk loud because she was so weak.

"Save him from what?" Legato asked.

"From himself," Rem replied as Knives put the gun by her head.

"Shut up!" Knives yelled angrily.

"Vash please, please remember killing is wrong. That no one has the right to kill another. Please save Knives, please I beg you," Rem said as tears fell down her cheeks even faster than before.

"The only one who needs saving is you!" Knives yelled.

"No!' Vash yelled as Knives pulled the trigger.

"Rem…" Wolfwood said sadly as he stared at Rem's lifeless body that lay just 20 feet away.

"Rem, no…" Vash said and Wolfwood let him go. "Rem, Rem!" he yelled as he held Rem's body in his arms.

"Sir, do you want me to finish them?" Legato asked.

"No, I can't do this now, I have to go. Come on," Knives said as he walked away.

"Yes, Sir," Legato replied and gave Wolfwood a cold stare. "This isn't the end you know."

"Whose knows, on one knows when our time is over," Wolfwood replied as he watched Legato use his powers to teleport himself and Knives to a different location.

"Wolfwood?" Vash said sadly.

"Yeah?" Wolfwood asked.

"Do you think what Rem said about the angels is true?" Vash asked as he lied her down.

"Yeah, I do," Wolfwood said as he stood over Rem. "I believe angels saved her that day and I also believe the same angel just took her off to Heaven. I also think that people like Rem aren't supposed to be here for along period of time. People like Rem aren't angels and they aren't normal people. They are visitors from Heaven."

"Visitors?" Vash asked.

"Yes," Wolfwood replied, "They are only here for a short time. They do what they were meant to do, such as Rem saving you, and then they go back to Heaven. Visitors like Rem, it hurts so much to let them go, but you're so glad they came."

"But why didn't the angels save her like they did back then, on SEEDS?" Vash asked.

"Because her mission was done and it was time for her to go back," Wolfwood replied.

"Is that why the angels didn't help her?" Vash asked.

"Well they did help her. They saved her from the pain; they took her away from this world and back to Heaven. That's why you should cherish all the people you meet, especially people like Rem. Because you never know when their job will be done and the visits over and they go back to Heaven."

"I see," Vash replied as he stared down at Rem.

"Yup, no one knows when they're going to die, no one but the angels, and like Rem they'll help you every step of the way," Wolfwood said as Vash stared down at Rem.

"Where are you going?" Vash yelled to Wolfwood who was already a few hundred feet away.

"I'm going to live, finish my journey because you never know when your life is completely finished and the angels come to take you up to Heaven. But first I'm going to get a doctor."

"Yeah, we have to live our lives to the fullest and be as happy when we can be!" Vash yelled then looked back down at Rem, _I will live my life to the fullest, but I can't wait for that day when the angel's come and take me away. I won't ever forget you, Rem. I'll remember you and I'll remember all that you taught me. I'll be as happy as I can be until the day the angel's come down and take me away. Take me back to you. Goodbye for now, Rem. It might be awhile, but I'll see you again and don't worry as long as we're happy it won't seem like that long at all. And it's just as Wolfwood said about the visitors from Heaven. It did hurt to see you go, but I am so glad you came…_ Vash said to himself and followed Wolfwood, ready to complete his journey.


End file.
